Rediscovery
by Danyu
Summary: HaruxRin. For Rin and Haru, their second chance offers an opportunity for a pleasant rediscovery of both themselves and each other. ONESHOT.


**Rediscovery**

By Danyu

**Author's Notes: Rated for sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. **

The room was bordered in shadow, bathed in the dim glow cast from the single small lamp in the corner. Even as he closed the door soundlessly behind him, the figure enveloped by the blankets on the bed began to stir as he approached. The blankets parted to reveal the woman he sought, her questioning expression melting into a soft smile as she recognized him. She brushed back dark hair endearingly mussed from sleep, alluring, fathomless eyes locking on him with an intensity that elicited shivers through him.

"Haru." Her use of his name rang through the silence of the room, falling from her lips in soft, husky tones that stirred something inside him, something both familiar and thrilling.

"You're still awake?" Haru was careful to keep his voice low, not wanting to banish the softness lingering from sleep she still held. It had taken so long for her to start sleeping through the night again, but several months after her release from the Cat's Room, the nightmares were beginning to slowly fade. He knew realistically, the mental and emotional scars would never completely be gone, but he had hope that together again, they could get through it.

She nodded without speaking, shifting enough for the blankets to fall away from her torso. Whether it was intentional or accidental, the movement created an enticing sight. There was something about seeing your girl in your own clothes, he mused, as he studied the t-shirt she was wearing, baggy on her slim frame. The loose cotton slipped down to bare her collarbone and shoulder, revealing an expanse of smooth, creamy skin.

The breath caught painfully in his chest, the muscles of his throat tightening as he swallowed hard. There was something so beautiful about her, healthy, safe and content, that made his heart hurt. She seemed not to notice his struggle, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she sought to focus on him even through her drowsiness. "You're here late."

"Aaa." He stepped closer, sitting on the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes as he went. He touched her ankle through the blankets, teasingly skimming his fingers up the underside of her leg. The limb twitched and she gave him an exasperated huff, causing him to bite back a grin. Still ticklish. "I got held up at Sensei's place."

"Mmm." She leaned back, tugging on his hand to bring him down with her. He stretched out beside her, slipping an arm around her as she curled up against his chest. He breathed in deep as every part of him began to relax. "How were things over there?"

"Busy. Chaos, actually, with everyone leaving in a few weeks."

She caught the inflection in his voice, and had to smile. "Everyone, or Yuki?"

He made a vague noncommittal sound in his throat, tugging her closer until her head was tucked beneath his chin. She nuzzled closer, taking in the unique sensation of feeling the vibration of his voice-box as he spoke. "Maybe that's part of it. But it's weird watching Kyou and Honda-san tiptoe around each other like they are. I thought they'd gotten over the awkward stuff."

Rin snorted. "It's only awkward because Kyou is finally realizing what it's going to mean living somewhere just the two of them. I never know whether it'd be easier to just stick a porn mag in his hands or offer to let him watch."

He tilted his head up just enough to look down at her. "That time he walked in on us didn't count?"

"He only had himself to blame for not knocking." Heat pooled in her lower belly as she remembered. Haru's head between her thighs, her hands clutching desperately at his hair, so lost in his ministrations that even Kyou's untimely interruption didn't slow them down. The moment Kyou had stammered out an apology and slammed the door, Haru'd had her coming hard, and still quivering in the aftermath, he'd slide himself inside her, hard and ready. She licked her lips in memory. "Besides, it's not like he stuck around and took notes."

She smirked as she felt a familiar stirring between them, his hold on her tightening, his breathing quickening. She loved feeling the way his body awoke to arousal, the way he felt as hunger began to take hold.

He pressed a kiss to her neck, a silent groan reverberating through him as the taste of her filled his mouth. "To say there'd be something to teach implies you like my technique."

She propped herself up, skimming a hand over his cloth-covered chest and down his stomach, fingers curling over the erection straining at the seams of his pants. "Get naked, and I might show you how much I like your technique."

Rin had to laugh, watching him scramble to his feet. She had never seen anyone undress so quickly, and she slipped from her nightshirt just as he rejoined her in the bed. He tossed the blankets aside to reveal her to his greedy eyes and he wasted little time in covering her body with his, mouth covering hers in a heated kiss.

Primal fire raged through his veins, passion and lust enveloping him in a silent storm of emotion and sensation. His face hovered over her breasts, his mouth finding one soft swell. He swiveled his tongue over a rosy nipple, causing her to cry out. Her eyes flew open, so used to the need for discreet silence that her slip startled her. Haru gave her a tender smile, whispering reassurances that they were safe, reminding her where they were, and she slowly relaxed. He lowered his head again, closing his lips again over a sensitive nub, and as he continued to tease her senses, she grabbed at his hair, letting out another whimper. He smiled against her skin. Such a lovely sound.

She arched into him and he pressed down in reply, thrilling in how wet she was along his length. Diverted from the trail of hot, openmouthed kisses he had been bestowing on her body, he drew himself back up to kiss her hard. Her hands went to his cheeks, running through his hair as her nails scratched against his scalp. He devoured her mouth, taking what was offered and demanding even more. Rin submitted to him, feeling the edge in him, a shiver of excitement running down her spine at the thought.

After nearly two years without one another, they had been cautious with intimacy, making love only a handful of times since they had gotten back together. Each time, they were gentle and careful as if any moment they would be torn away from each other all over again. Rin knew it had a great deal to do with the time it had taken her to recover from the abuse and starvation she had suffered at Akito's hands, and Haru treated her as fragile, as if she would break beneath any touch rougher than a tender caress. But she was fully recovered, stronger than she had been in a long time, and she longed for the old feeling of reckless passion in him. This time, this night, something had changed, in the urgency of his touches, his kisses, and she shivered again with anticipation as she waited for him to fully give in.

Give in, he did. Spectacularly so.

His fingers reached between her thighs, dipping in and teasing, and Rin whined as she pushed against his hand, pleading. Without preamble, Haru answered both their longings, parting her legs and entering her in one smooth thrust.

He groaned in pleasure as he pushed inside her, tight heat closing around him almost immediately. Rin gasped in a breath, tensing beneath him, clutching tightly at his shoulders. Pinned beneath him, wet and open as she welcomed this man into her body, it was still a rush and a shock to be like this again, startling every time.

Haru stilled, pulling together restraint as he looked down at her in understanding, waiting for her to relax beneath him. After a few minutes, he rolled his hips, testing the waters, closing his eyes against the feeling. It was an incredible feeling, enveloped by her body in such a glorious way. He gazed down at her through hooded eyes and she was breathtaking, seeming more beautiful that he had ever seen her. Her raven hair splayed out against the pillow, a startling contrast to her pale, smooth skin. Her mouth was red and swollen from his rough kisses, her eyes dark and dilated with passion.

He leaned over her, allowing his arms to ease his weight on her, and he began to move. At first, it was a slow, easy rhythm they set between them, readjusting to an act they had once known so well. But he thrust deep, causing her to let out a breathy cry, her eyes flying open to stare up at him, fire alit in their dark depths. He closed his own eyes, taking in a shuddering breath that caused his entire body to tremble, any hint of inhibition and conscious thought disappearing as instinct took their place.

His heart thundered in time with his quickening pace, his strokes becoming harder and deeper, driving into her body with a single-minded intensity. She lifted her hips to meet every powerful thrust, wrapping her legs around him. She moaned his name, blindly grasping at his shoulders as she desperately reached for an anchor in the storm of pleasure overtaking them.

Rin writhed against him, mewls, whimpers and moans accompanying. With every sound and movement she made, he found himself driven a little closer to the edge. Shocks of pleasure shot through him, shaking him to his very core as his control lay in shattered pieces.

The world ceased to exist, the only existence being skin against skin, their breath harsh and ragged as the exertion began to catch up with them. The feeling of him inside her, her body clenching around him. The two of them rocking and grinding against one another in desperate rhythm, driven toward oblivion.

Her orgasm came sudden and violent, stealing her breath as her whole being tensed and froze. The mix of pain and pleasure left her shaking in his arms, trembling and boneless even as he still pounded into her, frantic for his own release. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he grunted and groaned, finally coming into his own climax.

He lay against the blankets, folding her in his arms. They held each other in silence, the occasional kiss planted lazily against exposed skin. Resting in the circle of her lover's embrace, Rin found herself languid and satiated in her exhaustion, raising her head to kiss the sated grin on his face.

He whispered sweet words, nuzzling against her. She smiled softly, cupping his face to draw him to her in another kiss. He closed his eyes in bliss, reaching for her hands as they entwined, her fingers softly caressing his calloused palms.

"Well," he said wryly, giving her a grin, "At least we know that still works."

Her slap to his chest was hardly painful, and the way she smiled despite herself made everything worthwhile. _This is it_, he thought as he caught her hand when she tried to hit him again, pulling her in to kiss her again. _Our second chance_.

Her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him closer, and he smiled. He wouldn't waste it.

Not a second.


End file.
